


Colored Pencils

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [559]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "There's some colored pencils there that a friend of mine told me about."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 270  
> Prompt: any target  
> Summary: "There's some colored pencils there that a friend of mine told me about."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-four weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write, okay? And I like that Kelly's appearing to Jacob, because it means that I can work with her more in this sub-arc.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, Damien? Can we stop at Target on the way home?"

"Target? What do you want to get there?" Damien asks, waiting for Jacob to buckle his seatbelt before starting to drive again.

"There's some colored pencils there that a friend of mine told me about. They're supposed to be very nice, and I want to see how much they cost, so I know how much work to do around the house so I can earn them from Daddy and Papa."

Damien chuckles softly. "I thought Ann was going to get you some nice colored pencils as your big reward for your drawings, buddy."

Jacob grins, squirming in his booster seat. "She is, but my friend said these are really, really good pencils for starting out like I am."

"So this is more for figuring out what to ask Ann for than for working off the price of them?"

"No. Well, maybe kind of? Kelly said--"

"Wait. _Kelly_ told you about the colored pencils?" Damien asks, stopping at a red light. When he sees Jacob nod, he glances back at the boy. "When did Kelly tell you that?"

Jacob suddenly gets shy. "In a dream I had last night? She said the pencils were at Target and that she really liked them and wish she'd had them when she started out with her drawings."

Damien grins. "I think I might know which pencils she's talking about then. Yeah, buddy, we'll stop at Target so you can show me which ones they are. And then, I'll talk to Ann about them as an option for your reward, okay?"

"Thank you, Damien!"


End file.
